Maboroshi
by furiikuhime
Summary: Aku hanya memperlihatkan diri sebagai ilusi bagimu/ Kau belum bisa mengikhlaskan kepergianku, Sasuke../ Sayonara../ Inspired from Maboroshi-Inoue Joe. RnR? :D


Summary

Haruno Sakura namanya. Wajahnya ayu bak dewi. Surai pinknya menjadi cirri khasnya. Mempunyai seorang kembaran bernama Haruno Sasori. Sakura tercatat sebagai seorang siswi kelas XII di Konoha High School, sekolah ter-elit di Konoha. Otaknya yang encer, wataknya yang supel dan ceria, keluarganya yang cukup kaya, wajahnya bagaikan bidadari, pacarnya seorang primadona di Konoha High School.. Seperti princess ya?

Tapi..

Tahukah kalian bahwa dibalik semuanya, Sakura mati-matian berjuang melawan penyakitnya?

Ya.. penyakit genetis yang merenggut nyawa ayahnya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Yang menyebabkan sang ayah meninggalkan Ibunya, Sakura, dan Sasori. Penyakit Jantung.

Sakura selalu menyembunyikan penyakit yang dideritanya. Ia tak mau tampak lemah di hadapan semua orang. Ia tak mau dikasihani, ia tak mau dipandang sebelah mata, apalagi oleh pacarnya sendiri, Uchiha Sasuke.

Mampukah Sakura berpura-pura kuat di hadapan Sasuke?

Inilah kisah Sakura dan perjalanan cintanya..

Maboroshi ©freakyprincess

NARUTO ©Kishimoto Masashi

Rated T

Pair SasuSaku

Genre Romance, Angst, Supranatural

AU, typo(s) potention, DLDR, OOC potention

Inspired from Maboroshi by Inoue Joe

Happy reading~

It just a fic, don't take it serious XD

Sinar mentari menyeruak masuk melewati celah-celah tirai. Mengenai wajah ayu sang pemilik kamar. Sang pemilik kamar yang merasa terganggu itupun mulai membuka matanya dan menggeliat pelan di dalam selimut pinknya yang tebal dan lembut. Haruno Sakura beranjak dari tidurnya dan meregangkan ototnya yang terasa sedikit kaku.

"Ohayoo," sapanya entah kepada siapa.

Sakura berjalan kearah jendela kamarnya, dan menyibakkan tirainya. Sinar mentari sepenuhnya menyinari kamar Sakura. Sakura membuka jendela kamarnya. Udara awal musim gugur terasa sedikit hangat. Sakura bergegas ke kamar mandi. Diliriknya jam dinding yang bertengger tepat diatas tempat tidurnya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 06.30 . Sakura mempercepat langkahnya menuju ke kamar mandi.

15 menit kemudian, Sakura selesai dari kegiatan mandinya itu. Dipakainya seragam yang menjadi almamater Konoha High School pada musim gugur. Kemeja lengan panjang berwarna putih, dengan rok lipit lebar 5 cm diatas lutut berwarna abu-abu yang bagian bawahnya dipermanis dengan pita berwarna merah. Dipadu dengan rompi dari wol berwarna senada dengan roknya. Di rompi terbordir lambing Konoha High School, dilengkapi dasi pita berwarna merah yang menggantung manis di kerah kemeja. Sakura menyisir rambutnya yang dibiarkan terurai. Diambilnya ranselnya yang terbuat dari kain jeans. Disambarnya sebuah botol obat dan handphone pink-nya, dimasukkannya botol yang berisi obat itu ke dalam ranselnya. Ia mengantongi handphonenya sambil berlari menuju ke ruang makan yang berada di lantai bawah.

"Ohayoo Sasori-nii, Kaa-san" Sapa Sakura sambil menempati tempat duduknya.

"Ohayoo mo. Cepat, 15 menit lagi kita berangkat"

"Ha'I" tanpa basa-basi, Sakura mengambil sarapannya dan mereka semua memulai sarapan pagi mereka.

Maboroshi

Sakura memasang headsetnya. Perlahan, lagu mulai mengalir. Sakura melabuhkan pandangannya keluar jendela mobil. Daun-daun dari pohon di pinggir jalan mulai berguguran. Sakura membuka handphone flipnya, berharap ada satu SMS masuk dari Sasuke. Dengan gusar, dibuka-tutup handphonenya berulang-ulang sampai tercipta bunyi '_ctak ctak!'_. Sakura tidak peduli dengan Sasori yang memberikan death-glare padanya.

Sakura memang sedang uring-uringan, karena orang yang dipacarinya selama kurang lebih satu tahun itu tidak mengiriminya sms 2 bulan terakhir ini. SMS nya saja bias dihitung dengan jari, rata-rata 5 SMS per bulan. Sakura tidak berani menegur Sasuke. Ia selalu positive thinking, atau lebih tepatnya selalu berusaha positive thingking soal Sasuke. Mungkin saja Sasuke sibuk, sehingga tidak bisa menghubunginya-pikirnya. Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan kasar ke jok mobil. Sakura mendengus kesal.

Tak terasa, mereka telah sampai di Konoha High School. Sakura dan Sasori berpamitan kepada ibunya, dan mereka keluar dari mobil. Sakura dan Sasori pun melenggang menuju ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Kebetulan kelas mereka terpisah. Sasori di XII IPA 2, Sakura di XII IPA 4. Daridulu, orangtua mereka selalu menyekolahkan mereka di sekolah yang sama. Alasannya cukup masuk akal, supaya tidak repot mengurusinya.

Sakura melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya di sepanjang koridor. 10 meter lagi Sakura akan sampai di kelasnya. Tiba-tiba, pandangan Sakura tertarik kearah seorang pemuda berambut raven berwarna dark blue yang ia yakini sebagai Sasuke. Sasuke sedang berjalan menuju ke kelasnya. Tiba-tiba, seorang gadis berambut Indigo menggelayut manja di lengan Sasuke. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Diurungkannya niatan awalnya untuk menyapa Sasuke.

DEG!

Dada Sakura terasa sesak. Dadanya juga sakit. Napas Sakura terengah-engah. Sakura berlari menuju ke kelasnya dan berlari menuju bangkunya. Dikeluarkannya beberapa butir obat dari tempatnya. Sakura buru-buru mengambil botol minum dari tasnya. Diminumnya obat tersebut.  
Perlahan, dadanya normal kembali. Sakura merosot ke lantai. Ia mengatur napasnya yang sempat kacau.

Seseorang menepuk pundak Sakura dari belakang. Sakura sedikit kaget, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Oh, Ino.."

"Daijoubu yo?"

"Wakatta" Ino membantu Sakura berdiri. Ditepuk-tepuknya seragam Sakura yang sedikit lusuh itu. Ino merapikan tas Sakura dan botol obat juga botol minumnya yang berserakan. Ino yang baru datang itu sampai belum meletakkan tasnya. Sakura menyuruh Ino untuk meletakkan tasnya.

Setelah Sakura cukup tenang, Ino mengajak Sakura bicara.

"Ada apa? Tumben kumat" Tanya Ino dengan nada setengah mengejek.

"Ehm.."

TEEET!

Bunyi bel memotong ucapan Sakura. Sakura mendecak kesal.

Semua murid mulai memasuki kelas dan mempersiapkan untuk pelajaran pertama. Sakura yang duduk di deretan paling kanan beruntung karena tempatnya strategis, di dekat jendela yang dibawahnya tersuguh pemandangan dari lapangan yang ditutupi helaian daun yang menguning. Sakura menopang dagunya dengan malas. Rasanya hari ini ia ingin pulang saja.

"Ohayoo kodomo-tachi!" sapa seorang guru nyentrik yang gaya dandanannya norak.

"Ohayoo, Guy-sensei!" sahut murid-murid.

Sakura tidak begitu memperhatikan pelajaran yang diberikan oleh Guy-sensei. Sakura terus mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah lapangan. Tiba-tiba, secarik kertas yang sudah diremas-remas sedemikian rupa hingga menjadi gumapalan bola mengenai kepala Sakura, lalu jatuh di dekat kursinya. Sakura mengambil bola tersebut dan membukanya.

_Hei Sakura-chan.._

_Ada apa?_

_Cerita dong!_

_Tuliskan disini ya! Yang detail :p_

Dapat ditebak, surat itu dari Ino. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kekiri. Ino cengar-cengir gak jelas sambil membentuk lambang 'peace' dengan kedua jarinya. Sakura memasang wajah datarnya. Ia menulis sesuatu di kertas tersebut dan melemparnya ke Ino. Dengan sigap, Ino memungut kertas itu. Ia cemberut begitu melihat jawaban Sakura disana.

_Nanti saja pulang sekolah di atap sekolah, pig_

Maboroshi

Hari ini terasa sangat lama bagi Sakura. Bel pulang yang dinantinya pun akhirnya berkumandang. Sakura segera merapikan peralatannya. Ia melangkah keluar kelas dengan wajah yang suntuk.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

"Hoy forehead!" seru Ino yang berlari menyusul Sakura.

"Apa sih, pig!"

"Oh ayolah, jangan lupa dengan perkataanmu yang tadi" kata Ino sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Neeee nona pig!" Sakura dengan malas menggandeng Ino, menyeretnya menuju atap sekolahan- tempat favoritnya.  
Sakura menapaki satu-persatu anak tangga, hingga akhirnya ia membuka sebuah pintu besi yang tampak sedikit berdebu dan berkarat. Dilangkahkannya kaki jenjangnya menuju ke sebuah bangku tua yang berada tepat disamping tandon air. Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tua tersebut. Dengan setia, Ino menunggu seuntai kata yang keluar dari mulut Sakura. Ino menyandarkan dirinya di pagar pembatas, membelakanginya.

Karena Sakura tak kunjung berbicara, Ino pun angkat bicara.

"Apa yang terjadi tadi pagi?"

"Hmm," Sakura berjalan menghampiri Ino. Disamakannya posisinya dengan sang sahabat tercinta itu.

",hanya sedikit shock" lanjut Sakura.

" Why?"

" Sasuke-kun. Tadi saat aku hampir sampai ke kelas, tiba-tiba ada Sasuke-kun"

"Lalu?"

"Seorang gadis berambut indigo datang dan langsung menggelayut manja padanya. Sasuke-kun tidak tampak risih, begitu yang kulihat. Jujur saja aku shock, dan jantungku kambuh. Setahuku, fans Sasuke-kun tidak ada yang sampai bertindak seperti itu" cerita Sakura. Ino hanya manggut-manggut.

"Sou ka.."

"Oh ya Ino," Sakura membalikkan badannya menghadap ke arah pagar pembatas. Sakura menatap lurus ke depan dengan pandangan kosong. Diacuhkannya angin musim gugur yang terasa sedikit dingin namun sejuk itu. Angin itu memainkan helaian pink milik Sakura. Ino mendengarkan Sakura baik-baik.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu jika kau mempunyai seorang kekasih yang sangat kau cintai, tapi akhir-akhir ini ia jarang menghubungimu. Bahkan sudah berbulan-bulan. Apakah wajar kalau kita menjadi khawatir dan kesal sekaligus? Logika ya, kalau seandainya kekasihmu itu sibuk masa' sampai berbulan-bulan lamanya? Bahkan ia tidak pernah bersikap romantis padamu, yang ada ia hanya berbicara dengan kata-kata dinginnya itu yang bisa dibilang sedikit kasar. Huuuft, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kalau aku sih.. Wajar jika kita bersikap seperti itu, Sakura. Itu karena kita sayang padanya. Soal sibuk itu, aku tidak tahu. Tapi mungkin saja ia benar-benar sibuk. Yang soal romantis itu.. Berarti kau tidak tulus mencintainya. Kalau kau memang tulus mencintainya, kau tidak akan peduli bagaimanapun keadaan kekasihmu kau akan tetap mencintainya. Yah, itu sih menurutku. Jika aku benar-benar tidak tahan, mungkin saja sudah kuputusin. Hahahaha" tawa Ino hambar. Ino mempunyai firasat, ini pasti menyangkut tentang Sasuke. Tapi, Sakura tidak mau menceritakannya secara rinci. Ino dengan hati-hati bertanya kepada Sakura yang berwajah sendu itu,

"Hei.. Apa yang kau ceritakan ini tentang Sasuke?"

"Hah? Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Ino hanya menyeringai. Ia merangkul Sakura.

"Sudah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Ayo kita pulang. Tidak baik jika lama-lama disini, kau bisa masuk angin"

Ino dan Sakura pun beranjak pergi dari tempat itu, tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu perbincangan mereka.

Sakura berjalan menghampiri Sasori dan Naruto yang sedang berbincang-bincang. Sasori dan Naruto tampak tidak menyadari kehadiran Sakura. Seringai jahil menghiasi wajah Sakura. Sasori dan Naruto yang tampak sedang berdebat itu masih saja mengadu argument mereka. Sakura mengendap-endap menuju ke arah mereka. 1 langkah lagi..

DHUAK!

Sakura berhasil mendorong Naruto hingga jatuh menimpa Sasori. Sasori membelalakkan matanya saat menyadari bibirnya menmpel dengan bibir Naruto. Sasori langsung mendorong Naruto hingga menyingkir dari tubuhnya, lebih tepatnya terjatuh. Dilapnya bibirnya yang tak sengaja dicium Naruto. Naruto mengusap-usap kepalanya sambil menggerutu. Sedangkan Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya. Sasori men death glare Sakura. Sakura menghentikan tawanya dengan terpaksa dan menghampiri Sasori dan juga Naruto, lalu membantu mereka berdiri.

"Ini tidak lucu, Sakura-chan!" gerutu Naruto.

"Sakura, Sakura.. bercandamu itu tidak lucu, tahu!" hardik Sasori pada kembarannya itu. Sakura hanya cekikikan.

"Hahaha, gomen gomen.. Bagaimana kalau kalian ku traktir makan ramen?" tawar Sakura sambil menggamit lengan kedua cowok itu. Sasori dan Naruto berpandangan,

"Ayo!" seru mereka kompak, dan mereka pun berjalan bersama menuju ke kedai ramen.

Sementara itu, sepasang onyx kelam milik Sasuke terus mengintai Sakura tanpa sepengetahuannya. Sasuke memandang kepergian Sakura dengan tampang kesal dan tidak suka. Dipacunya motor Ninja berwarna hitam metalik miliknya menjauhi Konoha High School itu.

Di lain tempat, Sakura sedang mengelus perutnya yang tampak sedikit membuncit. Sasori juga tak jauh beda dengan Sakura. Bedanya, ia memasang tampang mau muntah karena kebanyakan makan. Sedangkan Naruto masih menyantap ramennya dengan lahap. 2 ramen porsi super jumbo ia habiskan seorang diri. Malah, ini mau yang ketiga. Memang Sakura yang mentraktir mereka, tapi Sakura memesankan 1 porsi super jumbo untuk Sasori, dan itu wajib habis. Sedangkan Sakura pesan yang porsi original. Bisa dibayangkan kan betapa kenyangnya Sasori? Ini namanya bukan nikmat, tapi siksaan -_-  
Akhirnya, Naruto selesai juga makannya. Dielusnya perutnya yang buncit, bagaikan orang hamil 5 bulan itu. Naruto berdiri dengan susah payah, sambil menyangga pinggangnya dengan pose persis ibu-ibu hamil. Naruto berjalan terseok-seok menuju keluar.

"Hey Sakura-chan, Sasori, ayo! Ntar gak dapet bis lho!" teriak Naruto dengan suara toa-nya.

Sakura mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya dan menaruhnya diatas meja. Diseretnya Sasori yang sudah teler itu keluar.

Maboroshi

Hari demi hari berlalu, tak terasa sudah memasuki bulan kedua di musim gugur. Sebentar lagi, salah satu sahabat Sakura dan Sasori, yakni Namikaze Naruto akan merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke-17. Sakura mulai mempersiapkan hal ini bertiga dengan Ino dan juga Sasori.

Selama awal bulan oktober ini, Sakura, Ino, dan Sasori akan menjauhi Naruto. Lalu, pada saat hari ulang tahunnya, tepatnya saat pulang sekolah, Sasori akan menahan Naruto di kelas. Sakura dan Ino akan menyiapkan kue tart untuk Naruto. Sakura yang bertugas untuk mendokumentasikan momen tersebut. Mereka akan memberi kejutan ulang tahun untuk Naruto berupa kue tart. Kurang lebih gambarannya begitu, sih.

Sakura juga sudah tidak terlalu memikirkan Sasuke. Sakura sudah lelah, tapi ia tak berniat untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Ia masih sangat mencintai lelaki berambut raven itu. Ia memutuskan untuk mempertahankan hubungan tersebut, mengingat perjuangannya untuk medapatkan Sasuke ini tidak bisa dibilang 'gampang'. Sakura menyukai Sasuke sejak dulu, saat masih SD. Masa' segampang itu kau melepaskan orang yang kau cintai?

10 Oktober

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba. Kemarin, semalam suntuk Sakura dan Ino membuat birthday cake. Untungnya pekerjaan mereka tidak sia-sia untuk saat ini, karena hasilnya enak dan memuaskan. Sasori sudah mempersiapkan handycamnya. Dan, kenapa mereka tidak membeli birthday cake di bakery? Jawabannya adalah, karena birthday cake untuk Naruto tidak akan special kalau bukan temannya sendiri yang membuatnya.

Sakura berjalan di sepanjang koridor dengan lesu. Berkali-kali ia menguap. Matanya tampak bengkak karena kekurangan tidur. Sakura menenteng sebuah kotak yang berisi birthday cake untuk Naruto. Ia tampak sedikit gelisah, tidak sabar untuk memberikan surprise untuk Naruto. Sakura berharap, semoga hari ini terasa cepat..

.

.

TEET!

Bel pulang sekolah pun tiba. Sakura dan Ino menunggu dengan sabar agar semua teman-teman mereka pulang dan kelas mereka benar-benar kosong. Setelah kelas tersebut kosong, Sakura mengeluarkan birthday cake itu dan menghiasinya bersama Ino.

"Pig, sudah sms Sasori?"

"Ini lagi ku sms. Tapi gak dibales.. tadi dia bilangnya sih oke" jawab Ino sambil mengutak-atik handphonenya. Sakura melirik ke arah jam tangannya.

"Sekarang jam 14.25, 5 menit lagi kita kesana ya"

"Hummm"

Ino dan Sakura membereskan peralatan yang mereka pakai. Setelah dirasa cukup bersih, Sakura menyalakan handycamnya dan mendokumentasikan keadaan di kelasnya. Diarahkannya handycam kearahnya dan berkata,

"Hello! Sakura disini! Sekarang, Naruto ulang tahun! Dan.. pssst! Kita akan memberinya surprise!"

"Disana ada Ino! Haai Ino!" Sakura menyorot kearah Ino. Ino melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat. Sakura melirik kearah jam tangannya,

"Wah! Sekarang sudah jam 14.30! Ayo Ino, kita berangkaaat~" Sakura pun berjalan menuju ke kelas XII IPA 2. Ino dibelakang mengekori Sakura. Sakura tidak tahu, bahwa akan ada kejadian yang hampir membuat nyawanya terancam..

.

.

Di lain tempat, Sasori sedang menunggui Naruto yang katanya sakit perut itu. Sasori mendesah frustasi, karena batere handphonenya habis. Sasori mondar-mandir gak karuan sambil memandangi handphonenya.

Naruto keluar dari toilet dengan wajah setengah zombie. Naruto menyelesaikan panggilan alamnya dengan waktu setengah jam. Sasori langsung menyeret Naruto menuju ke kelas.

"Hoy Sasori! Apaan sih!" jerit Naruto.

.

.

Sementara itu, di kelas XII IPA 2 ada sepasang anak manusia berbeda gender yang saling berdiam diri. Gadis berambut indigo itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap sang pemuda berambut raven yang berada di depannya. Sang pemuda mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyelipkan rambut indigo itu kebelakang telinga sang pemilik.

"Hinata.."

"Ha'i S..Sasuke-kun,"

"Aku menyukaimu"

BLUSH!

Wajah Hinata memerah. Ia merasa lidahnya kelu, tak sanggup berkata-kata. Sungguh, sebetulnya Hinata hanya menganggap Sasuke sebagai seorang sahabat, tidak lebih. Dengan gerakan kilat,

CUP!

Bibir Sasuke mendarat tepat di bibir Hinata. Hinata shock. Didorongnya dada Sasuke, agar Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Tapi, apa daya? Tenaga lelaki itu lebih kuat daripada tenaga wanita.

SREEEET!

"HAPPY BIRTHD-" Sakura terdiam. Pintu kelas XII IPA 2 Baru terbuka seperempatnya. Handycam yang Sakura pegang menyorot kearah dua insan yang baru saja bercumbu. Tampaknya, 2 insan tersebut tidak menyadari kehadiran Sakura.

"Sakura? Ada apa?" Ino menggeser pintu kelas dengan kakinya. Kue tart yang mereka buat pun terjatuh, bersamaan dengan ambruknya Sakura.

"KYAAAAA! TOLOOOOONG!" Jeritan Ino menyadarkan sepasang insan yang ketahuan sedang bercumbu itu. Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan menoleh kearah sumber jeritan. Rahang Sasuke mengeras begitu mengetahui kekasihnya tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di pangkuan Ino-yang Sasuke ketahui sebagai sahabat Sakura. Sasuke menghampiri Sakura, sementara Hinata terdiam di tempat.  
Ketika Sasuke ingin menolong Sakura-

PLAK!

-ditepisnya tangan Sasuke oleh Ino. Matanya sembab, Ino berteriak penuh emosi pada Sasuke.

"Jangan kau sentuh Sakura, bajingan!"

Sasori dan Naruto yang mendengar suara jeritan Ino berlari menuju ke kelasnya. Sasori dan Naruto tertegun melihat Sakura tak sadarkan diri dengan kue yang hancur disebelahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasori menggendong Sakura menuju ke bawah. Ino cepat tanggap, ia menelepon ambulance untuk Sakura. Ino dan Naruto mengejar Sasori. Sasuke juga ikut mengejar Sasori.

Sesampainya di bawah, Sasori segera menghampiri ambulance tersebut tanpa banyak kata-kata. Ia ikut masuk, begitu juga Ino dan Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke dilarang ikut oleh Sasori. Sasori yang menyimpulkan bahwa Sasuke-lah penyebab Sakura kumat itu marah besar pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mendecak kesal. Ia jambak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Sasuke bergegas menuju ke parkiran motor dan memacu motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju ke Konoha International Hospital.

**a/n :**

**Holaa Minna!  
saya lagi sebel nih, gak tau saya yang upay ato ini emang dari ffn nya sendiri..**

**Saya bermasalah dengan 'ENTER' nya! waduh!**

**Padahal sudah saya 'ENTER' 3 kali, jaraknya udah bagus-bagus. Ehh begitu di upload jaraknya jadi ancur total! Huft :"**

**Sebenarnya saya mau bikin cerita ini jadi oneshot. Tapi saya gak sanggup..**

**Mumpung saya lagi liburan gitu..**

**Tapi saya agak kurang sreg pas lagi nulis cerita ini, karena buku yang sudah saya tulisi dengan cerita ini ketinggalan **

**Tapi saya tetep ngotot pengen nulis **

***asdffghhjjkll**

**Saya selalu nulis cerita dulu di buku sebelum ngupload.. begitu..**

**Ahh udahlah, daripada ngeliat bacotan author yang gak penting ini, gimana kalau readers sekalian meninggalkan review diceritaku? :3**

**furiikuhime**


End file.
